The Beginning of the End
by KawaiChibiChan
Summary: What happens after Sora saves the worlds. This is my first story so I would like feedback and I do not own any of the KH characters
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

Chapter one- Happily Ever After?

"Honey, it's time for you to get up you need to get to school." I saw my mother's pink hair sway as she left the room. Stretching then rubbing my eyes I proceed to get out of bed. School, ugh my life is such a bore. Everyday the same get up, go to school, hang out on the beach island with my friends, then home for bed and do the same all over the next day. Secretly I yearned for a life of adventure, like the ones my mom and dad always told me about. How dad searched the end of the world looking for mom and uncle and fought off the darkness. Of course, I knew it was all just made up stories they told me when I was little, but I just couldn't help but believe there had to be some truth to it. "MITSUKO! We're not going to call you one more time get down here!" my father yelled for me.

Running to the mirror so I could pull up some of my brown hair to make a half up half down look then clipping it in place with a barrette uncle gave me for my birthday. He said the blue reminded him of my eyes. Which was true, my eyes were a crystal blue just like my parents eyes were. Finally flatting out any unevenness in my uniform I started for the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie" My dad said as he proceeded to inhale most of his food. "Slow down Sora! You'll make your self sick!" my mom yelled at him, like every time he seems to have a plate of food in front of him. "Kairi, it's ok I'm a big boy now I think I know how to eat." He made a big doofy grin at her. In a way I couldn't help but giggle, I mean, my dad has always had an innocence about him that could make anyone feel special. "By the way Mitsuko, is there something you want to tell me?" Dad asked between shovels of food. "About what?" I took my place at the table as mom gathered my school bag for me. "Oh I don't know, maybe about a friend of mine looking for me yesterday that must have slipped your mind." SHIT! "Ohh, that friend, is he really your friend? I mean he looked kind of shady. He had a big scare from his forehead down past his nose." I moved my finger along my face to show him where at. "Yes dear, he is an old friend of mine Uncle Riku happened to tell me he was in town so you're off the hook. Did you hear that Kairi, Leon came looking for me." My mothers face became pale, "Mitsuko, I think its time you left for school now." She said. I didn't question so I took my bag and went outside from behind the door I could hear my mom talking to dad though.

"It's not the same Sora, if it's for another journey you can't go. It's not like when we were children we have Mitsuko now. We can't afford to loss you like last time when you…." Her voice trailed off. What was she talking about, what could this shady man Leon want with my dad.

"Hey Mitsuko! Just on time lets hit the rode for school!" My mom's annoying friend Selphie's daughter Akiko, its not that I don't like her, its just sometimes she can get on my nerves in the worst ways. Like right now, when I want to find out what's going on with my mom and dad she just happens to show up and talk right over it while dragging me the opposite way of my house. It also didn't take long for Uncle Riku's son Kenta to show up to. And boy did his name fit him. Kenta means healthy, strong, thick, and big which he was. Kenta was very fit for our age (which is sixteen) and did he have the abs! "What's up ladies, hope you didn't miss me to much." Did I happen to mention that his ego is just as big as his body? "Shut up!" Akiko and me yelled and hit him on the head at the same time. "Kenta, I hope you're not mistreating these girls, are you?" A voice very familiar to me came from behind us. "Uncle Riku!" I yelled as a jumped up to give him a hug tight around his waist. "How's it going kiddo?" he asked as he ruffled his hand in my hair. "Hey, I have something important to talk about with your folks, they inside?" I nodded my head and pointed towards the door, he began to walk towards my house. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach though. "Uncle Riku?" I called after him he turned to me after he heard my call. "Everything is okay right? I mean there is nothing going on right?" He looked at me like if he didn't really know what to say, shook his head no and proceed to into my house. Okay one word… WIRED! But before I had a chance to run back home Kenta and Akiko gripped my elbows and dragged my toward school.

Almost reaching school like always Kenta was making us laugh with dumb jokes and Akiko telling me about the latest guys she has a crush on. Yet, I couldn't get pasted this wired feeling I was having. WHAM! I was knocked to the ground. "Bet you cant catch up with us Mitsuko!" When I looked up Kenta and Akiko were already way ahead of me. "NO FAIR YOU GUYS PUSHED ME DOWN!" I screamed as ran after them to catch up. But before I knew it I hit something hard and was on the ground again. "Wha…" I looked up and a man in a long black coat with a hood pulled over his face so I couldn't see who it was. "Uhmm, I'm sorry mister I didn't see you there." He slowly looked down at me; it sent chills threw my whole body. As he moved the chains around his hood chimed as they hit. I couldn't see his face because of the hood but I understood one thing; who ever this was, I knew to be afraid. I backed up but he continued to slowly move closer to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- The Holder of the Light

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at the mysterious black-coated man while swinging my arms at him to knock him out of my way. "Mitsuko! What the hell is your problem?" I looked down and saw that I had knocked Kenta down to the ground not the wired man. "Kenta? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you I was trying to hit that guy." "Uh, Mitsuko what guy?" Kenta looked around and so did I, the only other person with us was Akiko. "You didn't see him? He was tall and dressed in a black coat all the way to his ankles; he even had a black hood on so his face couldn't be seen. I ran right int…" Kenta cut me off. "Mitsuko, we were looking at you the whole time. There never was any guy, you tripped." Akiko looked worried at me then took my book-pack for saying I must be sick and to see the school nurse when we got there.

The most part of today I couldn't get that man out of my mind. I know I didn't make it up I bumped right into him, I felt it. Didn't I? I'm beginning to feel crazy, telling myself things like it's just my wild imagination, or just maybe he really was there and Kenta is the crazy one. How could that man be there one minute and not the next, I mean I had only shut my eyes for a second. The next thing I knew the last bell rang and everyone was on there way out. I looked over out the window and saw the little island across the water from out island village. "Mitsuko are you coming?" Akiko's big eyes were on me. "Yeah, sorry." After gathering my things I ran after Kenta and Akiko.

The walk home was rather odd, Akiko and Kenta every so many minutes would ask me how I was feeling. I was really okay; they were the ones I should be asking how they were. I made up my mind, that man was real and they were the crazy ones. "Are you coming to the Island today Mitsuko?" Akiko asked after we were closer to our houses. "As far as I know I just need to change so go ahead with out me." I waved goodbye to Kenta and Akiko then walked into my house.

"She can't go! That's fine Sora!" My mother was standing in out living room yelling, her whole face was red and she looked like she was going to burst into tears. "It's not really Sora who decided these things, and you know that Kairi." The man with the scare on his face, Leon I think his name is. When they finally noticed my presents in the room everything became stiff. That's when you know everyone in the room is talking about you and obviously know something you don't yet.

"Honey, when did you come in?" My mother rushed over to me and took my bag. "Uhh a few seconds ago, what are you talking about?" I ran after her

"You." Leon said. "Stop, she doesn't need to know Leon." Mom said in a very flat tone.

"Kairi, I think it would be better to just tell her, you saw what happened yesterday night, and it's going to happen rather we like it or not she might as well be prepared."

"SORA! I said no." Mom screamed across the room at him. Everything became still again. I felt so confused, today slowly became more and more strange. Then to make it even more confusing Uncle Riku came in from the other room. He took my bag from my mom's clenched hand and set it down on the table then walked her to take a set on the couch. "She is going to find out sooner or later, you're worried about her getting hurt and we understand that. It will be worse if we don't tell her though, we will have time to teach her." Riku and my dad were on each side of my soon to be sobbing mother.

That's when the anger flickered in me. If there was something about me this big I wanted to know. I clenched my fist so hard my nails dug into my palm. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Everyone finally turned back to me. "If something is going on with me I want to know, especially if it has to do with that hooded man today." Opps, I don't think I they would have known about that.

"Mitsuko, what hooded man?" My dad asked, so I explained what happened before school. The room stayed silent for a few moments. Then my dad moved closer to me and began to speak. "Do you remember mom and me telling you all the stories from when we were young, protecting all the different worlds and fighting off the darkness?" I have never seen him so serious before it made me feel somewhat indifferent, so I just nodded my head. "They are all true stories, and we believe that you may just have to do the same."

WHAT! I'm only 16, what the shit do they expected me to do. Well I know what they expected me to do but come on really? I know this is childish but this sucks! "You've got to be kidding me? I mean like ok you fought with a giant key really nice dad now where is the gotcha' part?"

"I wish there was a gotcha'" He said as he looked down at his feet. "But there really is no way around this so why don't you just go to bed and we will deal with the rest tomorrow ok?"

Then they shoved me off to my room. They had to be kidding. Go to bed oh by the way! Your some sort of hero but yeah goodnight honey love ya'. Somehow threw all the craziness I managed to fall asleep.

The next thing I knew there was the sound of mass chaos outside. "Mitsuko! Hurry!" my dad yelled from the doorway.

I ran outside of my house and everything was dark, I don't know what time it was but it seemed late. The sky was stained a purple and black, and in the far off distance I saw it. This huge black shadowy thing, it's head turned and it was looking right at me. I turned around to run back in the house but it was gone. Everything was gone behind me, when I turned forward again I saw my dad, Uncle Riku, and Leon in a boat headed towards the island.

"Wait up are you crazy! That thing will kill you!" I yelled after them but my dad just turned around and gave me a big smile and a thumb ups. Okay if we live past this I'm taking him to get his brain looked at. I jumped into my boat and started after them.

By the time I got to the island they were all fighting these little black things. "Mitsuko go ahead of us, I know you can do it." Dad yelled at me. "Um ok dad I'm sorry but FUCK NO!"

They all stopped I thought he was about to chew my head off. But they weren't about to do that. What they were looking at was a glowing white light from my hand and then it suddenly turned into a key. _Key blade_ I voice in my mind whispered to me. At that moment all the little black things they were fighting turned to look at me. Ok now if I live past this I'm taking dad and me to get our heads looked at.


End file.
